memory_alphafandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:Leslie/archive
The Naked Time suggests his first name may be Ryan as Spock calls him this. Should this be an acceptable first name, and his entry changed to Ryan Leslie? Or should a separate appearance as Ryan be added? --Myko : I believe he called him Rand, as in Yeoman Rand. She was suppose to be the one to take the helm but somehow it didn't happen and he was put in the place and no one caught the error. --TOSrules 03:43, 24 Nov 2005 (UTC) Ensign? Was Leslie ever called an ensign at any time in the series? You shouldn't go based on rank stripes, since incorrect rank insignia were frequent mistakes on the series. --Shran 10:06, 4 Aug 2005 (UTC) :Leslie wasn't called lieutenant either afaik. So you might as well accept the stripes. --Myko 11:48, 4 Aug 2005 (UTC) ::His uniform consistantly had Lieutenant rank stripes, and I believe he was called Lieutenant at least once. - AJHalliwell 19:58, 30 Aug 2005 (UTC) :::Leslie's first appearance with rank stripes was The Alternative Factor (or thereabouts i believe --i've been sorting a lot of research material dealing with him) -- but i thought that from that time he wore rank stripes only semi-consistently -- excepting "Obsession" and a few others in which he did wear none even after wearing them for a time. I think that there are enough stripeless lieutenants (masters, mcgivers, leslie, hadley, kyle) that we can chalk this up to some sort of error. -- Captain Mike K. Barteltalk 02:12, 24 Nov 2005 (UTC) ::::I've reverted an IP edit calling him an ensign for this reason, since crewman, chief, ensign and occasionally lieutenants all wear no rank insignia, it seems kind of presumptuous to assume he was an ensign. He might've been a warrant officer for all we know, so calling him an ensign is pure speculation. -- Captain Mike K. Barteltalk :::::To clear this up, everytime Eddie Paskey appears in a red uniform in the first season he has no rank stripes. Up until the middle of "The Squire of Gothos" that is. For the first half or so of the episode he has no stripe, but from the scene where he sits in the captain's chair and on he has Lieutenant stripe. Probably because the creators didn't think it would be right for an ensign to be in command. There is no continuity violation AT ALL to have him as ensign up until this point (except maybe a strangely timed promotion). To have him as Lieutenant contradicts on-screen information, but yes there are many examples of stripes not matching. --Myko 17:02, 8 Dec 2005 (UTC) :Well, having him as "lieutenant" doesn't contradict onscreen information too much -- as we know of several other officers referred to as lieutenant but lacking rank insignia -- meaning that lieutenants don't necessarily wear stripes. Even though calling him "ensign" is one of the possibilities, its not a definite one, and therefore speculation (as "lieutenant" also is, up until that point). The most accurate way to describe his rank is "unclear up until "The Squire of Gothos", lieutenant from then on". I myself happen to think that he should've at least spent some time as a lieutenant junior grade, and that having no stripes might signify this -- but its equally possible he was promoted to lieutenant directly from ensign, as we know that two grade promotions (possibly in quick succession) are rare but possible -- this means he could also have been an ensign in a few appearances, a lieutenant junior grade in others. remember also that in his final appearance he wears no rank insignia, nor does he wear any in "Obsession" (and in an additional indignity to dying, he is on a team led by an ensign). -- Captain Mike K. Barteltalk 17:40, 8 Dec 2005 (UTC) annotated appearances list didn't want to simply delete this, but its quite lengthy, and (when the article is complete) duplicates every data point in the text of the article i don't feel that we need an appearances list, as the list is duplicated at TOS recurring character appearances -- however this version is a good working guide as to what information this article will eventually include: -- Captain Mike K. Barteltalk * "Where No Man Has Gone Before" :-''Seen in the recreation room behind James Kirk and wearing an operations division beige tunic'' :-''Appears outside Gary Mitchell's holding cell as a security guard wearing a sciences division blue tunic'' * "The Corbomite Maneuver" :-''Located at the engineering station on the bridge while sporting an operations division red tunic'' * "Mudd's Women" :-''Meets Ruth Bonaventure in sickbay while wearing a command division olive green jumpsuit as an orderly'' :-''Doctor Leonard McCoy calls him "Connors" in sickbay'' *"The Enemy Within" :-''Seen with the geological landing party behind Hikaru Sulu and sporting a sciences division blue jumpsuit'' :-''Appears stricken with frostbite on a mobile stretcher in the transporter room while wrapped in a blue blanket'' * "The Man Trap" :-''Operates the helm on the bridge in a Starfleet operations division red duty uniform'' :-''Treats an injured Mr. Spock as a sickbay orderly and wearing a sciences division blue jumpsuit'' * "The Naked Time" :-''Operates the helm on the bridge in a red tunic'' :-''Spock calls him "Ryan" on the bridge'' * "Charlie X" :-''Seen standing behind a table in the recreation room and wearing a red uniform as Uhura serenades'' * "Balance of Terror" :-''Appears in a red tunic at the engineering station on the bridge'' * "What Are Little Girls Made Of?" :-''Seen on the bridge operating the engineering console in a red uniform'' * "Dagger of the Mind" :-''Shown standing on the bridge near the engineering station in a red tunic'' * "Miri (episode)" :-''Seated at the engineering console on the bridge in a red shirt'' * "The Conscience of the King" :-''Operates the helm on the bridge in a red uniform'' :-''James Kirk calls him "Mr. Leslie" for the first time'' * "The Galileo Seven" :-''Seen in a red uniform and performing duties in the engineering station on the bridge and the transporter room'' * "The Menagerie, Part I" :-''Appears in an operations division red tunic at the engineering station on the bridge'' :-''Seen in a corridor wearing a command division gold tunic as Spock makes a public announcement to the crew'' * "Shore Leave" :-''Operating the helm on the bridge in a red uniform'' * "The Squire of Gothos" :-''Appears in a red shirt while performing tasks at the engineering console, the helm, and the transporter'' :-''Briefly in charge of the bridge while sitting in the command chair and sporting a red shirt'' * "Arena" :-''Seen wearing a red uniform while at the engineering station on the bridge'' * "The Alternative Factor" :-''Appears in a red tunic while operating the helm'' :-''In command of the bridge for a second time while sitting in the command chair with a red shirt'' :-''Fires the ship's phasers towards the planet on James Kirk's command'' :-''Given onscreen credit on the list of end credits as "Lesley"'' * "Tomorrow is Yesterday" :-''Appears at the engineering console in a red tunic'' * "The Return of the Archons" :-''Seen with the Beta III landing party and wearing the attire of the local inhabitants'' * "Space Seed" :-''Appears in a red uniform on the bridge, at the dinner table with Khan, and in Khan's row of prisoners'' * "This Side of Paradise" :-''Shown in a red shirt on Omicron Ceti III handling parcels and in a line heading towards the transporter room'' :-''Publicly defies James Kirk's orders to return to his station which Kirk interprets as an act of mutiny'' :-''Given onscreen credit on the list of end credits as "Crewman"'' --> * "The Devil in the Dark" :-''Appears in a red uniform with a security team on Janus VI to hunt for the Horta'' * "Errand of Mercy" :-''Seen in a red tunic at the engineering station on the bridge'' * "The City on the Edge of Forever" :-''Shown at the engineering station on the bridge in a red uniform'' * "Operation -- Annihilate!" :-''Appears in the transporter room wearing a red tunic'' :-''Attacked by Mr. Spock and rendered unconscious by the Vulcan nerve pinch in the transporter room'' * "Catspaw" :-''Seen sporting a red uniform at the engineering console and the helm'' * "Metamorphosis" :-''Shown at the engineering station on the bridge wearing a red shirt'' * "Friday's Child" :-''Appears at the engineering console in a red tunic'' * "Who Mourns for Adonais?" :-''Seen sitting by Mr. Spock and Hikaru Sulu while wearing a red shirt and performing operations with a device'' * "Amok Time" :-''Shown at the engineering station on the bridge sporting a red tunic'' * "The Doomsday Machine" :-''Performs operations while seated at the engineering console in a red uniform'' * "Wolf in the Fold" :-''Seen seated at the engineering station in a red uniform'' * "The Changeling" :-''Performs navigation duties in a command division gold uniform on the bridge'' :-''Assists Doctor Leonard McCoy in carrying Montgomery Scott's body to sickbay after Nomad attacks Scotty'' * "The Apple" :-''Seen in an operations division red uniform at the engineering station on the bridge'' * "Mirror, Mirror" :-''Shown sporting a red uniform at the engineering console in the normal universe'' :-''Not seen in the "Mirror universe"'' * "The Deadly Years" :-''Seated at the engineering station on the bridge wearing a red tunic'' * "The Trouble with Tribbles" :-''Assigned as a security guard sporting a red shirt aboard Deep Space Station K-7 on James Kirk's orders'' :-''Leaves the lounge in Deep Space Station K-7 as Cyrano Jones enters'' :-''Standing by the doorway as numerous tribbles fall out of the storage compartment and onto James Kirk'' :-''Holds a pair of tribbles and assists James Kirk in uncovering the identity of the Klingon spy'' * "Bread and Circuses" :-''Seen standing on the bridge near the helm in a red uniform'' * "Journey to Babel" :-''Appeared walking in a red tunic along the corridor as James Kirk walks into sickbay'' * "A Private Little War" :-''Seated at the engineering console wearing a red uniform'' * "The Gamesters of Triskelion" :-''Seen sporting a red shirt on the bridge while signing the records tablet and sitting at the science console'' * "Obsession" :-''Appears with a landing party on Argus X as a security guard in a red tunic'' :-''Attacked by the cloud creature on Argus X and apparently "dies"'' :-''Seen walking along Enterprise corridor after the attack and passing Leonard McCoy while wearing a red shirt'' :-''Walks along a corridor in a gold shirt as Christine Chapel enters sickbay'' * "The Immunity Syndrome" :-''Seen sporting a red uniform at the engineering console'' :-''Faints on the bridge and is treated by Leonard McCoy and a medicial assistant at the engineering station'' * "A Piece of the Action" :-''Standing near the science station on the bridge in a red shirt while writing on the records tablet'' * "By Any Other Name" :-''Seen displaying a red tunic near the engineering station on the bridge'' :-''Transformed into his essential elements in cubic form by the Kelvans'' * "Return to Tomorrow" :-''Seen sporting a red shirt as a security guard in the transporter room and at the engineering console'' :-''Shown twice walking along the corridor near the briefing room while wearing a gold shirt'' * "The Ultimate Computer" :-''Carries Doctor Richard Daystrom to the bridge turbolift while wearing a red uniform'' :-''M-5 computer lists Leslie as one of twenty crew members deemed essential for the operations of the'' Enterprise * "The Omega Glory" :-''Seated at the engineering console displaying a red tunic'' :-''Beams down to Omega IV and performs security duties in a red shirt'' :-''Has custody of Captain Ronald Tracy of the U.S.S.'' Exeter for his violations of the Prime Directive on Omega IV * "Assignment: Earth" :-''Displays red tunic at the engineering station on the bridge and in the transporter room'' :-''Seen sporting a command division gold uniform while walking along a corridor'' :-''Wears an operations division red jumpsuit in the main engineering room in the presence of Montgomery Scott'' * "Spectre of the Gun" :-''Performs his duties while wearing a red shirt at the engineering station aboard the bridge'' * "Elaan of Troyius" :-''Operates the engineering console in a red uniform'' :-''Offers his seat to the Dohlman of Elas, Elaan, as she visits the bridge when the'' Enterprise is under attack * "The Enterprise Incident" :-''Seen standing near the engineering station in a red shirt as a Romulan-looking James Kirk enters the bridge'' :-''Hands to James Kirk a records tablet for him to sign after the'' Enterprise evades the Romulan ships * "And the Children Shall Lead" :-''Posted as a red shirted security officer on the bridge'' :-''Had difficulty understanding James Kirk's orders as Tommy Starnes transformed Kirk's words into gibberish'' * "Spock's Brain" :-''Seen by the engineering station on the bridge while wearing a red uniform'' * "Is There in Truth No Beauty?" :-''Stands in a corridor wearing a red shirt as James Kirk makes a public address to the crew'' :-''Accompanies James Kirk as a security officer to prevent the assassination of Ambassador Kollos'' :-''Last appearance in the Original Series'' DS9: * "Trials and Tribble-ations" :-''Performs security duties while sporting a red tunic aboard Deep Space Station K-7'' Please check this article I don't know anything about TOS, but someone has recently become obsessed with Leslie and writing what might be vandalism. Someone needs to check the info that's been added/removed. --Vedek Dukat Talk | Duty Roster 23:16, 7 Dec 2005 (UTC) :I've been keeping an eye on it -- everything added has been accurate. -- Captain Mike K. Barteltalk